


Dear Love

by lalasagna



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Epistolary, Established Relationship, Fluff, Letters, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Enjolras, attempts at humor, enjolras does not trust the international postal service, grantaire is exploring the world, jehan is an amazing human being, minor injury, they're so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-18 15:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalasagna/pseuds/lalasagna
Summary: Enjolras and Grantaire write letters to each other as Grantaire travels the world. Unfortunately, his travelling is cut short.Written entirely in letters and also some texts.





	Dear Love

6th of June 2018

Dear Grantaire,

 

It is me, Enjolras, your boyfriend. I am not entirely sure when you will receive this letter (assuming that you do receive this and the international postal service does not fail me this time). Combeferre had given me this idea--Or more accurately, forced me to do this as he claims I have been “pining so hard that you make Marius seem normal” and although I would not use those exact words, I do admit that I have been noticing your absence more and more. I know that we have many forms of communication like texts and Skype calls, but it is hard to express how I feel through those means. Additionally, you cannot interrupt me through letter like you do in our calls constantly, so that is a pro.

 

I know that you are somewhere in Greece or Thailand appreciating paintings that I could never understand and talking about art movements that I never know enough of. Still, I wanted you to have something to remember me by, even without cell service or internet connection. I wanted to keep talking with you and for you to keep talking with me, which is what I always want with you even if you are right beside me. That’s a little selfish, isn’t it?

 

I miss you. Rousseau is a lovely companion most days, but he cannot argue with me like you can, partly because he is a cat, but also because no one could replace you. We both know that it is hard for me to express my feelings well, but I hope you are assured that I love you and that I hope you are having the best time. I am calling you later today and I look forward to hearing you again after two days of only texts. I can already hear you apologizing, so I have to remind you that communication being treated as a commodity is the reason why we can’t call each other from rural places without ridiculous expenditures. It’s not your fault, okay?

 

I have to say, this platform where you can’t interrupt my points is very useful. Well, I hope you had a great day. Or if your day is only starting, I hope you will have a great day. Do contact me when you get this so I know that the postal service will not have to receive a lengthy complaint.

 

I love you, even with the distance between us. I look forward to hearing from you soon.

 

Yours truly,

Enjolras

P.S. Attached are a few photos Combeferre and Courfeyrac took of me and titled, “He misses you parts 1-25.”

 

30th of June 2018

Dear Enjolras,

 

It is me Grantaire, your boyfriend, you dumb idiot. What, did you think I’d go, “Hmm...Enjolras. Rings a bell, but who is that again? Oh wait, that’s my boyfriend that I am ridiculously in love with and have been enamoured with for 5 fucking years!” God, I have to get Combeferre something really nice when I get back home. Maybe like an old moth fossil or an autographed copy of Metamorphosis. Wait, I think the writer of Metamorphosis is dead--is he? Jesus, how do people live without Google? There is no internet in the motel we’re staying at and I refuse to pay for internet when it should be an innate right.

 

I am currently in the beautiful and vibrant Rio de Janeiro. Earlier, Jehan and I joined a tour of the insanely amazing street art they have here. Even with your limited artistic knowledge, you would find it magnificent! I have attached a few photos even though you would probably have seen some of them on my Instagram anyway. My favorite part was climbing the Selaron steps, which is a long-ass staircase with pieces of tiles from around the world. It is so beautiful here, mon ange, that I find myself wishing you were here with me. I know, I know--I can hear you rattling off on why we decided it was better for you to stay--but perhaps, one day we can go back and I’ll show you all the secret passageways and best hidden bars we found. See? I can be selfish too.

 

I miss you exceedingly. Jehan is lovely and a great travel partner and much more appreciative of the arts than you, but you are always on my mind. It’s getting really annoying, actually. Like, I would be eating some bread and my brain would just go, “hey remember how Enjolras gets when he’s very stressed and won’t eat, so you have to hand feed him bread just so he won’t faint from malnourishment? Speaking of Enjolras, he has the most beautiful eyes…” and would just go from there. I miss your hugs, I miss your too-sweet coffee, I miss your cuddles, and yes I even miss the way you roll your eyes.

 

Oh yeah, I hope Rousseau is good. Please give him some good scratches for me. He is a good cat and way more patient than me when dealing with you. Kidding. You are mostly endearing and only sometimes annoying.

 

It is 8 am already and I am afraid I have to cut my letter off here, as we are leaving for Sao Paulo in a few hours. I love you more than even I can understand, Enjolras. I love you and I will call you as soon as I get cellular service.

 

As a great Brazilian writer said, “Remember that wherever your heart is, there you will find your treasure.” I’m always with you, even when I’m a continent away.

 

Yours always,

Grantaire

P.S. Those photos are ridiculously adorable.

P.P.S. Jehan says hi and is accusing me of writing gross debauchery through letter (I like to save that for live interactions ;) )

 

8th of July 2018

Dear Grantaire,

 

First of all, fuck off.

 

This is far more intimate than I had anticipated, but I do not mind entirely. Your handwriting is not as bad as I had prepared myself for. Of course, I say all this with endearment.

 

Combeferre tells me that I have been acting  “less pathetic” recently and I think it is largely because writing to you and reading your letters have done a lot to lessen the distance between us. I mean that metaphorically, of course. Whatever. I’m never good at flowery statements, which is probably why you are so much better at me in expressing feelings. Before I met you, I hated feelings. They restricted me from doing better things and took up so much time--time that I wanted to spend writing letters to congressmen and drafting petitions. However, I cannot deny that the feelings we have for each other make me a better person and what we have is something very important to me.

 

The other day, Rosseau had somehow gotten your green sweater from the closet and dug his claws into it. I tried to take it from him, but he hissed at me and burrowed deeper into it. I think that means he misses you. Perhaps. Cats are strange creatures.

 

Bastille day is coming up, which means that our anniversary is also soon. Remember when Bahorel wouldn’t stop laughing when we told everyone that we got together the day after Bastille day? I know we don’t really do anniversaries like a normal couple, because we both agree that time is a social construct and does not mean that much in the grand scheme of things, but I do think that this year is the first time I won’t be with you to celebrate. Just because we’re far apart doesn’t mean that we can’t celebrate, though. So. I planned something.

 

I asked all of our friends to free their schedule on July 14th and we have set up the apartment so that we can have a small gathering and you and Jehan can join us through Skype. I have already talked to them about this and they have assured me that you are free on that day (or, night in San Francisco). We can all celebrate Bastille-Day-and-also-our-anniversary together. I am looking forward to it.

 

Anyway, more on our friends: Feuilly wants me to tell you that he made you a fan based on Van Gogh’s Sunflower paintings, and it does look very good. Joly says to wear a mask in the airports because some kind of viral flu is spreading around in America. Bahorel says that you shouldn’t be having too much fun there without your “best friend” (quotes requested by Eponine). Eponine says to check your Snapchat messages.

 

I love you. Do take care over there.

 

Yours truly,

Enjolras

 

15th of August 2018

Written through Jehan Prouvaire

 

Dear Enjolras,

I am writing this through Jehan, because as you know I broke my arm fighting a really muscly terrorist and brought down a major crime ring (hi this is Jehan and that is definitely a lie. He fell down a rental bike). I am fine, I can already hear you complaining. Just sucks that I can’t draw as well with my left hand and anything I draw just looks like squiggles.

 

Doctor says that it would take 3 to 6 months to heal and advised me to go back home as soon as I can. On one hand, it sucks that I won’t get to see New York or its Broadway shows. On the other hand, I’m coming home! In about a week! Which means I might even get there earlier than this letter. Yeah, yeah, international postal service sucks, blah blah.

 

I cannot wait to see you and your beautiful perfect ass (Jehan again: gross) again. You wanna know what I want to do when I get back? I want to take you in my arms and kiss you so hard that--

 

So Jehan refuses to write the rest of that sentence. Damn it, Jehan, you’re ruining everything. No, don’t write that! That wasn’t part of the letter I was just--

 

Anyway, I will see you soon, mon ange. I’ll leave the dirty talk for phone calls, because Jehan is a big fucking baby and is--an amazing human being and I regret ever speaking bad about them. Stop censoring me! You know what, fuck this. I’m just going to call.

 

Yours,

Grantaire

(with special thanks to the beautiful and wonderful Jehan)

 

_1 Unread Message_

_from : R_ 💞

This is Jehan texting for Grantaire. Our plane just arrived and we aren’t supposed to open our cellular devices yet, but he keeps freaking out about you freaking out, so don’t freak out. We will be out in about 15 minutes.  🌸🌻🌼

 

_3 Unread Messages_

_from: ❤️💕 light of my life, prince of my heart 💓💗_

Is your plane delayed? Did you board late? If you’re receiving this, you are clearly on land, so please reply as soon as you get this.

_from: ❤️💕 light of my life, prince of my heart 💓💗_

Hey, Jehan. I was _not_ freaking out. It’s just that although travelling through plane is way safer than driving, Grantaire _is_ injured and would find it more difficult sliding off the emergency slides if something were to happen. Your plane arrived an hour later than was estimated on the website and the person I asked about it was very rude and kept saying that, “man, plane delays are super normal, stop freaking out” when I was very clearly not freaking out.

_from: ❤️💕 light of my life, prince of my heart 💓💗_

Combeferre, Eponine, and I are at baggage claim. See you soon.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, please leave a kudos or a comment! they make my day :)
> 
> also, forgive my limited knowledge on the countries mentioned in this fic. i havent been in any of them but i hope to some day!


End file.
